Hikaru Nishida
is a Japanese J-pop singer and actress. She was born in Fujisawa, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan, and made her singing debut with the release of the single Fifteen on April 6, 1988, named after her age at the time. Hikaru is well known for her ability to speak English. She was born in Kanagawa Prefecture but her family quickly moved to the United States, where she attended Clairbourn School in San Gabriel, California near Los Angeles. She lived there for 12 years, and she has some trouble understanding Japanese poetry due to her time away from Japan. She graduated from the American School in Japan in 1990, after which she attended Sophia University (上智大学, Jōchi daigaku) where she majored in comparative history of Japan and China. She enjoys writing poetry, basket weaving, learning Spanish and the flute. Nishida hosted the 2002 FIFA World Cup Preliminary Draw gala on at the Tokyo International Forum and served as an ambassador in the Nagano Olympic Peace Appeal program. She is married to Shigeki Ebi, director of Fuji Electronic Industries. Discography Singles #6 April 1988: "FIFUTIIN (fifteen) / Madobe no Secret" (S10A-0019) #21 July 1988: "Nice-catch! / Natsu no Prism" (S10A-0144) #21 October 1988: "Little Chance / Kimi no iru wakusei" (S10A-0175) #15 March 1989: "Koi wa shiroi T SHYATSU / Seven Wonders" (S10A-0248) #5 July 1989: "Natural Summer days / Bimyou na kimochi" (S9A-11026) #21 October 1989: "Namida no PEARL MOON / Forever ~Eien no Seiza~" (PCDA-00007) #4 April 1990: "PUN PUN PUN / Kesshin" (PCDA-00068) #1 August 1990: "Tasome no hirano watashi / 10 Years no Koibito" (PCDA-00099) #7 November 1990: "OH MY GOD!! dane / Omoide no Saint Elmo's fire" (PCDA-00126) #21 March 1991: "Kokoro dakesobaniiru" (PCDA-00166) #7 August 1991: "Tokimeite / Kiss" (PCDA-00219) #5 February 1992: "Meguri Ai / Motto Issho ni Itai" (PCDA-00277) #24 July 1992: "Ikiterotte Subarashii / Truth" (PCDA-00331) #5 November 1992: "Kagayaki! Dasai / Happy Dream" (PCDA-00379) #12 May 1993: "Namida Tomaranai / Asa made Odorou" (PCDA-00439) #20 May 1994: "Kitto Ai ga aru / Tokutenfu" (PCDA-00570) #17 March 1995: "Jinsei kaechau natsu kamo ne / Rakuen Densetsu" (PCDA-00703) #2 August 1995: "C'mon3! / Go beep!" (PCDA-00753) #19 August 1995: "Go! Paradise / Go! Paradise (Sweet Beat Swing version)" #2 May 1996: "Watashi no No. 1 ~You're the only one~ / Nakushitakunai no anata o" (PCDA-00849) #1 October 1996: "MERODII" (PCDA-00899) #20 August 1997: "Love is Changing / Aa Honto Yannachau" (PCDA 00992) #17 October 1997: "dandan Musume / Iin Ja nai" #29 April 1998: "Pure / Watashi wa watashi" #21 April 1999 As Pure As ..." (PCDA-01154) #1 November 2000: "Sorairo" (PCCA-1490) #12 May 2002: "Tsubasa o kudasai" Albums #6 April 1988: Fifteen #7 December 1988: Clear (D32A0411) #21 December 1989: Shiruetto (PCCA-00034) #5 December 1990: Tokimeki no Puroro-gu (PCCA-00180) #2 October 1991: Esprit (PCCA-00308) #5 August 1992: 19 Dreams (PCCA-00386) #7 July 1993: Sundance (PCCA-00463) #3 August 1994: Love Always (PCCA-00623) #7 December 1994: Very Best of Hikaru (PCCA-00698) #6 September 1995: A File of Life (PCCA-00796) #17 November 1995: 1995 Concert, Sophisticated Lady (PCCA-00836) #3 July 1996: 24 two-four (PCZA-00002) #18 January 1997: LIVE two-four (PCCA-01072) #4 March 1998: Hippie Happy Groove Hikaru Nishida Live '97 (PCCA-01188) #2 September 1998: Shiawase no katachi (PCCA-01255) #20 March 2002: Nishida Hikaru Best (PCCA-1663) #22 May 2002: Love For All Seasons (PCCA-1713) #17 August 2007: Hikaru Nishida Singles Complete (PCCA-2502) Videos #5 October 1988: P-Can Island (V48M1741) #21 October 1990: Manatsu no Surprise (PCVP-10339; LD: PCLP-00069) #14 February 1991: Tenshi ni Aitai (PCVP-10454; LD: PCLP-00127) #21 October 1991: Manatsu Jouzu (PCVP-50661; LD: PCLP-00220) #6 November 1992: Manatsu Jouzu vol. 2 Lady Sundance Tour '93 (PCVP-51013; LD: PCLP-00385) #16 December 1994: 1994 Concert - Love Always (PCVP-?????; LD: PCLP-00541) Bibliography Books #5 December 1992: HUG #20 September 1993: HUG II Picture books #20 September 1988: P-Can Island #25 February 1990: Hi-Tide (ISBN 4-8470-2131-2) ¥1550 #1 April 1991: In Your Dreams (ISBN 4-8470-2183-5) ¥1950 #26 October 1992: 19 Dreams (ISBN 4-06-325401-1) ¥2800 #16 August 1994: Making of H.N. (ISBN 4-8470-2369-2) ¥4800. Mini-Photobook/Postcard/Video Set Trivia *Her song "Love is Changing" is used as one of the ending themes in Flame of Recca. References External links * Official Site Category:1972 births Category:Japanese actors Category:Japanese female singers Category:Japanese writers Category:Living people Category:People from Fujisawa fr:Hikaru Nishida ja:西田ひかる zh:西田光 zh-yue:西田光